starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Líder Supremo
''Phasma'' toma lugar un par de semanas antes del comienzo de Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire que empieza durante los sucesos de [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]], que data del 34 DBY según Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico. Como se menciona el título de Líder Supremo en un capítulo establecido diez años antes de la historia principal de Phasma, se puede deducir que el título fue establecido por alrededor del 24 DBY. |suspendido= |restablecido=35 DBY Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Diccionario Visual fecha los sucesos de [[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] a un año después de los sucesos de [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]]. Ya que Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico fecha los sucesos de El Despertar de la Fuerza al 34 DBY, los sucesos de El Ascenso de Skywalker deben ocurrir en el 35 DBY. |abolido=35 DBY |individuos=*Snoke *Kylo Ren[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] |gobierno=Primera Orden |organización= |tipo=Soberano absoluto |duración= |poderes=*Establecer la dirección estratégica de la Primera Orden *Comandar a las Fuerzas Armadas de la Primera Orden |deberes=Gobernante de la Primera Orden}} El '''Líder Supremo' era el gobernante de la Primera Orden, un estado ermitaño que llegó al poder en los años posteriores a la caída del Imperio Galáctico. Invertido con poder absoluto, el Líder Supremo controlaba todos los aspectos de la política de la Primera Orden, pero también podía delegar la autoridad a los oficiales que actuaban en su nombre. La máquina de guerra tecnológica que la Primera Orden diseñó para conquistar la galaxia estaba bajo el control del Líder Supremo. Como tal, todos los que vivían bajo la autoridad de la Primera Orden debían rendir lealtad y obediencia incuestionable al Líder Supremo. Este fue especialmente el caso de los soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden, que fueron entrenados desde su nacimiento para convertirse en un ejército de soldados leales al Líder Supremo. Durante la Era de la Nueva República, Snoke, un ser misterioso con una poderosa conexión con el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, que luego se revelaría que fue creado por Darth Sidious, obtuvo el control de la Primera Orden al convertirse en el Líder Supremo. Bajo su gobierno, la Primera Orden completó su acumulación militar en secreto, sus actividades ocultas en las Regiones Desconocidas, más allá del velo de la frontera galáctica. Como gobernante, Snoke gobernó su dominio desde el Supremacía, un [[Acorazado Estelar clase Mega|Acorazado Estelar clase Mega]], que sirvió como capital móvil para la Primera Orden en lugar de una sede planetaria gubernamental. Utilizó tanto holoproyectores como propaganda para proyectarse a sí mismo como un líder omnipresente en la mente de sus súbditos, pero también se encontraba en persona con unos cuantos selectos en las que se confiaba para liderar en su nombre, específicamente el General Armitage Hux y el guerrero oscuro Kylo Ren. Para el 34 DBY, la Primera Orden se estancó en una guerra fría con la Nueva República y con la Resistencia. Con la Base Starkiller operativa, el Líder Supremo Snoke le otorgó permiso al General Hux para desplegar todo el poder de la superarma contra la capital de la República en el sistema Hosnian. Tras decapitar al liderazgo de la República, el Líder Supremo desplegó sus flotas y ejércitos para conquistar la galaxia. Además, supervisó las represalias de la Primera Orden contra la Resistencia en respuesta a la destrucción de la Base Starkiller. Sin embargo, el reinado de Snoke llegó a su fin con su muerte a manos de su ambicioso aprendiz Kylo Ren, quien se veía a sí mismo como el heredero de su abuelo y el legítimo gobernante de la galaxia. Ren se declaró a sí mismo el nuevo Líder Supremo cuando se propuso terminar con la guerra y forjar un nuevo orden galáctico. Apariciones *''Age of Resistance - Supreme Leader Snoke 1'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Age of Resistance - General Hux 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: La Novela Juvenil'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 3'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 5'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 6'' *''Phasma'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: La Novela'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' * * *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V'' *''El Renacer de la Resistencia'' *''Lealtad 1'' *''Lealtad 2'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Finn & Poe'' *''La Chispa de la Resistencia'' *''Galaxy's Edge 5'' *''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: La Novela'' *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Graphic Novel Adaptation}} Apariciones no canónicas *LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Star Wars: El Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''TIE Fighter Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Diccionario Visual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Rangos de la Primera Orden Categoría:Títulos